1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier capable of shielding a sample from moisture, and an analyzing apparatus including the carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional carrier used in X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a sample holder mounting portion, reference numeral 2 denotes an entrance, reference numeral 3 denotes a locking portion, and reference numeral 4 denotes a flange. When a sample holder (not shown) is mounted on the sample holder mounting portion 1 and a handle 5 is then turned, the sample holder mounting portion 1 moves up to be located within a chamber 6.
However, while the sample holder is being mounted on the sample holder mounting portion 1, it may collide with the entrance 2, and, accordingly, a sample may be damaged. Also, while the locking portion 3 is being installed in an analyzing apparatus, a fixing device of the locking portion 3 may collide with the analyzing apparatus, and accordingly, the locking porting 3 may be damaged. Further, since the flange 4 is welded, if it is vacuum-destroyed by an impact, repair of the carrier is difficult. A conventional carrier used in a conventional analyzing apparatus does not have a moisture shielding function. Hence, to maintain a vacuum in a sample and shield moisture, air is blocked using an air curtain, or an analyzing apparatus is installed within a dry room or a dry box.
FIG. 2 is a scanning electron microscopy (SEM) picture which shows a result of analysis on a solid electrolyte interface (SEI) film on an Li surface made by an analyzing apparatus in which a conventional carrier is installed. Referring to FIG. 2, a shape of the SEI film was severely deformed due to a contact with air. Particularly, electrolyte particles in the circles indicated by arrows were cracked due to a contact with air.
A conventional analyzing apparatus must prevent moisture from being introduced into all of the equipment of the analyzing apparatus, thus greatly increasing maintenance costs. A conventional carrier for carrying a sample does not have a moisture shielding function, thus increasing a probability that the sample will have a contact with air.